1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety lawn mower blade and more particularly pertains to providing a safe lawn mower blade assembly with easily replaced blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn mower blades is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn mower blades heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cutting a lawn are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,133,398; 5,640,836; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,114; U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,770; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,543.
In this respect, the safety lawn mower blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a safe lawn mower blade assembly with easily replaced blades.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved safety lawn mower blade which can be used for providing a safe lawn mower blade assembly with easily replaced blades. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.